


Getting Spencer's (and Morgan's) opinion on lingerie

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: Sending pictures to Reid while in Victoria Secrets and asking for his opinion when Morgan sees the text over his shoulder. Now you have both of their opinions on what you should buy.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 66





	Getting Spencer's (and Morgan's) opinion on lingerie

**Sending pictures to Reid while in Victoria Secrets and asking for his opinion when Morgan sees the text over his shoulder. Now you have both of their opinions on what you should buy - Requested by Anon**


End file.
